Devil's Advocate
by RomanticizeMe
Summary: Edgar's bored. Not good for Alan. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit.

* * *

Edgar just laid in perfect silence. Finally, there was a silence that surrounded him and enveloped him and smothered him in some type of comfort he had never experienced since possibly birth. His mother wasn't one for cuddling, or consciousness for that matter, so he found immense comfort in his solitude.

It had been a long day for him. Work had been incessantly long with little to no profit. And Alan had been in one of those…moods where he was silent and broody and didn't even want to joke around. Edgar had spent the whole day tossing pencils into the ceiling and waking up their parents to tell them it was time to go home.

Not that he really minded, but there wasn't even the slightest hinting of vampires in Santa Carla since their battle with David and company. Edgar couldn't even convince himself to take a step outside and conduct investigations.

He was once again abandoned by thought and surrounded by silence. He sighed.

His life was so boring now. No vampires, no work. School was starting soon and while that really only affected the children who went to school, it affected his business. No children, no money. He considered attending school for a fragment of a second, but he hadn't been in school since eighth grade and really the whole idea of homework and studying seemed rather frivolous, especially when there were real problems that needed to be dealt with in the world, such as vampires and werewolves and ghouls overrunning the town.

You know, practical problems that one did not need arithmetic or an English class to solve.

…still, without those problems life was pretty monotonous for Edgar.

He bounded down the stairs. "Alan," he called out. "Alan, Alan, what are you doing?"

Alan turned his eyes towards his brother and his needless demands inquiring what he was doing.

"Nothing. Why?"

Edgar came over to Alan as Alan sat on the couch, watching some old movie on television. "I was just…wondering."

Alan stared at his brother, waiting for him to get to the point of why exactly he was down here. When Edgar just stood there, Alan raised a questioning eyebrow. "You…can sit here with me and watch it?"

Edgar nodded and sat beside his brother. "Thanks, man," he said, not even asking what the movie was or why he was watching it. Edgar really didn't care, he just needed something to occupy his mind.

Unfortunately, ten minutes of this movie proved to be very not distracting for Edgar and he began to fidget.

"Is the picture fuzzy?" Edgar mumbled, staring at the old film on their cheap television screen.

"No. Don't touch it."

"Alan, it's fuzzy," Edgar asserted, sitting forward in his seat, squinting at the screen as he studied the quality of the picture with the delusional crystal clear image he had in his mind.. "It was much more clear a moment ago."

Alan's head slowly fell back onto the arm of the couch. "Edgar…it's fine. Don't touch-"

Edgar was already up and at the television. "Alan, please," he said dismissively as he prepared for the television's surgery. "I've done this a hundred times. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't care!" Alan shot back, watching his brother as he began to turn the knobs on the side. "You're going to mess it up and it's-" he sighed, giving up. Arguing was futile when Edgar was determined at working with something and "fixing" it, even Alan's precious television. "No, no…now it's too dark," Alan corrected him as Edgar turned one knob to the absolute minimum. "Fucking…now it's gone completely black."

"Alan, please," he barked out. "It's a gradual process and I know what I'm doing-how is it now?"

"Shitty," Alan suggested as the sound now became nothing but white noise as the screen became nothing but meaningless flashes of dark and light. It started to look like a strobe light. "Edgar, you're going to fucking break-"

There was an abrupt, high pitched beep and the screen went black.

Alan thought he heard his brother mumble, "Shit," but it wasn't loud enough for Alan to accuse him of breaking the television.

"Christ, Edgar," Alan mumbled, pushing himself off of the couch. "I fucking told you not to mess-"

"It's an easy fix," Edgar protested, waving the black screen and the popping noises coming from the inside off as nothing. "It just must be a problem in the back of the screen."

"Edgar, what the fuck is wrong with-no, it's not the television that's the problem," he muttered as Edgar wandered off into the utility room. "Edgar, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting the screwdriver so I can unscrew-"

"No," Alan moaned, closing his eyes.

Edgar continued like he was uninterrupted. "-the back of the television. It'll be an easy fix."

"You're not a fucking electrician!" Alan shouted as Edgar came back in with his tool kid. "For the love of Christ, Edgar."

"Shut up," Edgar said gruffly, getting behind the television and unscrewing the back.

"J-unplug it first," Alan sighed, yanking the plug out of the wall. "Don't want the house blowing up."

"Right," Edgar said like he knew that all along. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Alan said, standing back as Edgar successfully, and with a triumphant smile at Alan, pulled off the back of the television. Alan stuck his hands in his pockets and watched his brother. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm…going to find the wire that is connected to the screen," Edgar bullshitted as he stared at whatever the hell composed the inside of the television. "I, um…"

"Edgar, stop, stop," Alan muttered, rolling his eyes. "You don't know what your doing. I doubt it's the television, if there even is-"

Thank God, he didn't have to fuck with the back of the television. "You're right," Edgar agreed with a nod, standing up. "I bet it was a shitty power connection. I'll go to the basement and mess with the power for a second, you know…turn the power off and turn it back on."

"Edgar, you can't reset power, that makes no sense," Alan muttered as Edgar pushed by him and went to the basement. "Edgar, you don't know what the fuck you're doing-"

But it was too late. And Edgar was downstairs. "Stupid…" Alan muttered, putting the back of the television in place again. He turned the knobs on the side of the television back to neutral and settled into the couch again. There was no way Edgar could rewire the circuits fast enough-

The whole room went black around him.

"EDGAR!"

Edgar may have mumbled something, but he was too paralyzed with fear as he stood in the basement with no idea of how to fix it.

He would have felt safer with the undead then he did with Alan at that moment.


End file.
